


Ignorance and Delirium

by Xequinn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 23





	Ignorance and Delirium

"Agent Mulder!" a female voice called out to him.  
He turned warily, wondering who could be hailing him on the   
sidewalks of Chicago.  
"Detective White," he smiled in greeting, "how are things?"   
cautiously enquiring, suddenly remembering the encounter with the lady   
detective and a bottle of vodka.  
"Oh good, I have a new cat...."she trailed off, rocking back and   
forth on her heels.  
"Good, good," he muttered, finding himself at a loss as to what to   
say next.  
"So," he let out a breath, "what are you doing in Chicago?"  
"Oh, I'm on a conference," she said, "so imagine my surprise when I   
saw you!" she blinked coyly.

"Hey Scully," Mulder slammed the connecting door to her room,   
dropping some files on her desk,  
"What do you know about Wrigley's" he asked pulling at the knot of   
his tie.  
"Double mint gum?" she asked with eyebrows raised.  
"No, no, no....the field!" he snickered.  
"Isn't that your area of expertise Mulder?" she puzzled, "Baseball,   
the cubs and the like?"  
"Yeah, but have you ever been?" he started on the buttons of his   
shirt.  
"Nope, can't say that I have," she turned her attention fully to him   
now, intrigued as to where this line of questioning was heading. "Why   
do you ask?"  
"Well I want your opinion on whether that's a good place to take a   
date." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
"You!?" she exclaimed "You have a date!"  
At his nod, she asked with all the incredulity that she could   
muster, "With whom?"  
"Detective White." he was so bold faced to say this to her, knowing   
how Scully reacted to this woman from the get go.  
"Detective White? From that case up in Comity -- with the two   
girls...that Detective White?" Her jealousy of that woman flared up   
red and hot again in her belly.  
'The horny beast strikes again,' she muttered under her breath, "Is   
she still blonde?" she was being catty and she knew it, but that   
particular female rubbed her the wrong way.  
"Scully," Mulder rumbled a warning  
"What?!" she batted her eyelashes innocently, which he didn't buy   
for a second, "Look Mulder, have fun okay, I'll just watch tv and   
order in some room service," she tried to guilt him into not going.  
"Okay then, I'm just going to grab a shower, and I'm out of here."   
He dashed back to his room.  
"Sure, fine, whatever," she sighed.  
So excited he was that he didn't notice her dejected look.

Later that evening after the Cubs vs Yankees game, Mulder pulled   
some strings with the groundskeeper to let him and Angela stay on the   
field a little longer.  
They took their picnic of hotdogs and beer and walked out unto the   
outfield to sit and chat.  
Angela White was suitably impressed with the pull that an FBI agent   
evidently had and started to seriously turn on the charm, flirting   
shamelessly with 'Fox' now that she had him all to herself without his   
annoying partner under foot.

As she tried to cosy up to him however, it soon became apparent that   
the petite redhead didn't have to be in the vicinity to be in the   
midst "...so there Scully was," he giggled, "trying to convince the   
'perp' that he had not in fact seen Snap, Crackle and Pop while   
frantically searching through the French to English Dictionary for the   
expletive that he kept yelling at her!"

Detective White was not amused, and she just about said so when the   
sky opened up with a loud boom of thunder.  
She squealed and jumped up, looking cross, while Mulder gathered up   
their litter and made a dash to the exit.  
Since that was way across the field, by the time they got to   
shelter, they were soaked through with the first, chill autumn rain.

"Well Fox,' Angela said, "The gods have decreed that 'we' aren't meant   
to be," she stated matter-of-factly, hair dripping into her eyes,   
carefully applied mascara now forming black streams down her cheeks.  
Mulder chuckled knowingly, recalling once again the disastrous turn   
their flirtations took in Comity as well.  
"And besides," she continued, "all you've talked about, the entire   
evening is Agent Scully!" She eyed him suspiciously, "You're in love   
with her aren't you?"  
"Me!" his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "and Scully! Are the   
planetary alignments messing with your behavioural processes again!"   
he was walking away, all humour from a moment ago forgotten, lost in   
the cosmos.

"Agent Mulder," she ran to catch up with him, "Methinks ye doth   
protest too much..."  
He sneezed violently just as she linked arms with him,   
apologetically. "Ooh, it just keeps getting better and better," she   
stated sarcastically.

Scully was engrossed in her new Nora Roberts novel, sucking down a   
half pint of Ben and Jerry's cherry garcia ice cream when she heard a   
weak knocking at the connecting door.  
Looking down at herself to make sure that she was completely covered   
in her robe, she called "its unlocked Mulder", pretending to be   
reading she muttered "you're back early," as she turned a page she   
hadn't yet read.  
When no response was forthcoming, she looked up to see a thoroughly   
drenched Mulder looking pale and staring at her pathetically through   
glassy eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, Mulder," she flew off the bed to his side, hand   
already extended to feel his forehead, "You're burning up!" she   
scolded.  
"I don't feel so good, Scully," he pouted and said in his best   
little boy voice.  
"Of course you don't," she practically cooed back, "Let's get you   
into bed."  
"You know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" he whispered   
huskily.  
"Chh" she sucked her teeth "I say that to you almost every week,"   
she bantered back.  
"C'mon Mulder, out of those wet things," she started pulling at his   
jacket,  
"Scully..." he broke off as his stomach suddenly gurgled and raced   
in the direction of the bathroom, but fell short of his target and out   
came the tuna noodle casserole he'd had for lunch along with the hot   
dog and beer.  
"Ooh," Mulder groaned in embarrassment and almost lurched anew as   
the sweet stench of vomit made his stomach roil in protest.  
Scully at his side, helped him into the bathroom, all the while   
crooning, "Shh, it's okay."  
Once he was settled into the tub, she went to call housekeeping to   
clean the mess up.

That done, and Mulder settled in her bed, Scully called down to room   
service to get him some tea and a bottle of aspirin. Just as she hung   
up, she heard the housekeeping knock on Mulder's door and ran through   
the connecting door to let them in.

All through the night Mulder drifted in and out of sleep, delirious   
with fever. Scully sat beside him, sponging his sweating body with   
cool water, all the while whispering softly to him. "It's ok Mulder,"   
she lovingly brushed his damp hair away from his forehead, placing a   
soft kiss there.

"Scully?" he croaked, eyes flickering wildly beneath closed lids, as   
he thrashed in the midst of some nightmare.

She reached for his flailing hands, securing them between her own   
and chafing his knuckles with her lips, "I'm here Mulder," she tested   
his temperature like her mother did for her, lips to forehead, "I'm   
not going anywhere."

"Scully! Don't leave me!" his face crumpled in distress. "I need   
you, Scully!"

"Shh Mulder, you have me," she tried in vain to console him. "Its ok   
baby, I'm here."  
She crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to him, securing him   
in a tight embrace.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his neck "you're stuck with   
me".

He whimpered once and exhaled deeply and then his entire body   
relaxed in sleep.  
"That's right Mulder," she stroked him soothingly, "sleep now," a   
tender kiss again, "you'll be better in the morning."

She exhaled and drifted off as well.


End file.
